twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Stone (Twisted Metal: Black)
For the driver of Crimson Fury, see Agent Stone. Agent Stone is a driver making his first appearance in Twisted Metal: Black and later reappearing in Twisted Metal: Lost. He is the driver of Outlaw. Twisted Metal: Black Agent Stone comes from a family with a strong tradition in law enforcement. Both his father and uncle were cops, and so was their father. When he graduated from school, Agent Stone followed their footsteps and joined the police force. During his training, it was discovered that he was an exceptional shot - one of the best. That was when he was assigned as a sniper. People always wondered if Agent Stone minded killing, but to him it was part of the job. On the rare occasions that he did have to use lethal force, there was never another choice. It was either kill the bad guys or somebody's son or daughter didn't come home that night. He was their guardian angel, they needed him and his abilities. But deep inside, Agent Stone was getting restless... Blackfield Asylum Patient Profile: SUICIDAL HOMICIDAL Disorder: Disassociative amnesia caused by trauma, episodic depression Treatment: Intensive regression therapy, antidepressants, No visitors, unpredictable. Voice actor: J.S. Gilbert Story Agent Stone was a model officer of the Midtown police force. He knew the town, his fellow officers, and, most importantly, the citizens. Stone had a mind set in stone when it came to what's right and what's wrong. With that, he believed good people were living the only way to live, and the bad people must learn from them. Because of this, the mere thought of the wrongdoers of the world brought Stone to a fury. Which is why you could imagine why Agent Stone lost his temper on the forsaken night he and his SWAT team was called into action on the night that changed his world. But it's okay from there. The Lord forgives anything with time... Dialogue # "I'm fooling myself if I think Calypso can undo the wrong that I have done. My crime was so heinous I cannot be forgiven." # "It's hard to give up the past. It stays with you like a fever. It's the very thing that caused the accident." # "I used to arrest people for playing Calypso's game. Look what I've become. I'm willing to murder others just to win." # "Minion won last year's contest. But I'm not afraid. If I can find a way past his force field I can beat him." # "It's my fault that family is dead. I should have stayed focused. Dear God- Why didn't you let me die?" # "This place is tight-like an indoor firing range, except the targets are bigger. I must keep moving if I want to survive this." # "The last fight in the contest. If I win, I'll get my second chance. I just hope it's enough to save that family." # "I know this man. He's a fellow officer; a good cop. But I may have to kill him if I want to change my past..." Cutscenes Twisted Metal: Lost Having been caught in a timeloop at the end of Twisted Metal: Black, Agent Stone is forever forced to relive the night he won the Twisted Metal contest. Each night he stands before Calypso, prepared to be redeemed... and each night ends with a bullet straight through the brain. For Agent Stone, there is no escape... Quotes Twisted Metal: Black *''"Two years I've been locked away. Not a day went by I didn't pray to God... but I knew even He wouldn't forgive me for what I'd done."'' *''"See, God only has time for those who deserve His mercy. I just didn't qualify."'' *''"But then one day, I had this visitor..."'' *''"I knew Calypso by reputation. You don't spend ten years on the force without knowing every dirtbag in Midtown."'' *''"Seems he wanted me in his contest. He said if I won, he'd ease my pain."'' *''"My God!... he knew! How could he have known?"'' *''"Calypso said if I won the game, I get a chance to undo the big mistake that was eating at my soul."'' *''"Redemption; that's a big thing to offer a man without a hope in Hell. How could I refuse?"'' *''"As I drifted away, the torment began again. The same torment I had endured a thousand nights and days before. I began to remember..."'' *''"It happened a couple of years back. We were out across fron the North Side Apartments. There had been reports of terrorist activity in the building."'' *"When we got there, we found some kind of doomsday cult had set up shop inside. We were sent there to take them out." *''"These guys were REAL psychos; desperate as Hell, hold up like rats in a cage. But now, their little hideaway was a kill zone, and I had 'em right in my sights. I've dealt with a lot of dirtbags before, but for some reason, this was different."'' *''"All these years, tryin' to make a difference, and for what?! So we could arrest these scum suckers, and watch them walk free the same afternoon?! My rage got the better of me. I-I couldn't focus. I wanted to send these killers to Hell where they belong!!"'' *''"I got them... but not before I made the biggest mistake of my life... I had let my emotions cloud my judgement. It cost me... but it cost someone else even more."'' *''"Oh, my God... what had I done? Those people were dead, and it was all my fault! There was only one way out... but that way was closed."'' *''"I was going to have to live with it for the rest of my life, and nothing I could do would ever take away the pain... until now.'' *''"I had won the contest! Now it was time to see if the rumors were true. Did Calypso really have the power to give me a second chance?"'' *''"He asked if I really WANTED a second chance... if I understood the risks. But I wasn't going to screw up twice. This time, it was all going to work out."'' *''"I DEMANDED my prize... and just like that, I was back. I knew what to do this time. I had to contain my anger. I had to focus."'' *''"That little girl was going to be safe. It was my sworn duty both to her... and to myself."'' *''"I made sure every single bullet found the right target this time. That dirtbag went down like a puppet with it's strings cut! But it wasn't over... not until I knew those people were safe."'' *''"They were shaken, but alive. Calypso had done it. I never thought it could be like--"'' *''"I was so close... to making it right..."'' Trivia * It is speculated that the terrorist that kills Stone is Calypso himself. This would explain Calypso's sunken eye. *Agent Stone's appearances in the vehicle select screen and in the cutscenes look drastically different from each other due to all of the characters' pictures in the character selection screen being taken during the time of the beta. This is also the case for Bloody Mary and Billy Ray Stillwell. **Agent Stone's appearance in his promo art also looked drastically different. *In his middle scene, the terrorist he kills looks identical to John Doe. *It is possible that Agent Stone is Needles Kane's interpretation of law enforcement as a whole: Miserable lunatics who kill the very people they are bound to serve and protect. Since Needles is likely in conflict with the real-life police frequently, it makes sense for him to view the police this way. **Agent Stone could also be Needles' interpretation of the Outlaw drivers, trying to make things right, for all of society. *It's unknown how Agent Stone can participate in the events of Twisted Metal: Lost, considering he's apparently stuck in a time loop. It's possible that someone got him out it. *Agent Stone's story and ending is quite similar to Captain Spears'; both are men working for the government who made a mistake in the past and enter the contest to win and undo a mistake that both men had made. In their endings, they travel back to the time that made their mistake, but before they do, Calypso asks both men if they really want their wish and asks if they know the consequences, they both accept. But unfortunately, both men die trying to fix their mistake by an enemy. *Stone's backstory was originally more fleshed out. Instead of fighting a nameless gang, he was fighting a gang of skinheads (Possibly Neo-Nazis), he killed them out of anger because when he was a boy, the skinheads burned down his home. Category:Males Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Characters